


New story

by Howl4me



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl4me/pseuds/Howl4me
Summary: Sorry I've been gone guys, life happens.





	New story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone guys, life happens.

Thinking about doing a talex story that deals with Alex leaving for France and her feelings for Tobin. Yes or no?


End file.
